


Home

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: Some people say that if the crows love you, they will lead you home. No matter how far you have wandered. Illumi has always hoped this was true.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setfiretotherainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend, Setfiretotherainbow. It's their birthday today so I thought that they could use another fanfic to speed-read. Happy birthday, bitch, I love you! :DD

** [Some people say that if the crows love you, they will lead you home. No matter how far you have wandered.] **

Illumi liked to believe that no matter what happened had changed, everything would have always lead him to this.

It was albeit of a ludicrous idea, he must admit but it was something that he was willing to believe in no matter what anyone else told him. 

In his lifetime, Illumi had heard thousands of legends, myths, tall tales, parables, and many other phrases that he couldn't bother to remember. It was a simple part of life to tell stories, it made the cruel word a little more interesting. 

However, Illumi seemed to focus mostly on the stories to do with crows. Everyone was confused by the boy's fascination with the creatures, even Illumi himself. He couldn't really explain it either. He just felt connected to them, understanding how from birth they had been deemed as omens and took on the role. They were known for eating the dead, pecking out people's eyes, or warning others of death. Death and malice seemed to surround them like a vice. 

Illumi understood that. 

His favorite story though was the one about home. It was said that the crows loved you and they would lead you home no matter how far you have traveled. His father said that that was simply idiotic and that crows did not care for humans at all. Illumi didn't believe his father fully but was unwilling to argue with the man. 

Illumi remembered a time when he was ten, a fully-fledged assassin with the mindset of a child. He was still in the phase where he stuck to his mother's side at all times, even if she was in a bad mood that day. That day his mother sent him out of the house in a fit of rage. She told him to go pick some berries out in the woods. At his age, living a life of solitude, Illumi did not know that berries did not grow on the estate grounds. His childish mind simply wanted to fulfill his mother's wishes, unbeknownst to the fact that she merely wanted him gone. 

It was a cold December, Christmas Eve coming soon, and snow was falling down steadily. He trudged through the piles barefooted with only the pajamas he had been wearing when his mother threw him out. His training helped him fight the cold slightly but he was still just a child and didn't have the best immune system yet. 

He had looked everywhere to no avail. Eventually, his little legs carried him to the gates where he found another boy looking around. 

"Hello?" 

The boy's head shot up, looking into Illumi's eyes with fear, "Shi- Who are you?" 

Illumi tilted his head, he thought that his family was rather well known, "I'm Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck." 

His eyes widened as he pointed back at Illumi's house, "So, you live in there?" 

Illumi nodded, "Yes, I'm picking berries right now." 

The boy furrowed his brows, looking at Illumi oddly, "But berries don't grow here..." 

Illumi then understood his mother's intentions, "Oh..." 

There was a moment of silence where Illumi just stared at the boy which felt a little rude but whatever. He had shaggy red hair, something that stuck out so vibrantly against the pale snow, and golden yellow eyes that had Illumi captivated. 

"I'm Hisoka Morrow," The boy grinned, holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Illumi." 

Illumi was a little bewildered by the boy calling him by his first name so early on but he shook his hand nonetheless, "It's nice to meet you too, Hisoka but I have to go now." He didn't really but he didn't want his parents to see Hisoka. It was a mystery as to how Hisoka had gotten past the gate but Illumi wasn't going to stick around to find out. 

Hisoka leaned forward into Illumi's space, "Come on! Aren't you gonna ask me?"

"Ask you what?" 

He pouted, "How I got in here!" 

"I don't need to know. Plus," Illumi looked at the deck of cards in Hisoka's hands, "A good magician never tells." 

Upon hearing the phrase, Hisoka's face lit up with excitement and Illumi listened as the boy began to show off his magic tricks. 

It was around twenty minutes later that Illumi was finally able to leave but it was then that he realized that he didn't know where to go. But he didn't want to look idiotic in front of Hisoka so he proceeded to walk into the forest without any idea as to where he was going. 

He was shivering violently, the cold finally seeping into his skin. His feet ached and burned. His nose was running terribly. He felt miserable. 

Then, a small crow flew in front of him, hoping around peckishly. 

Despite his common sense, Illumi waved to the bird, "Hello, there." 

Surprisingly, it didn't fly away or squawk loudly, it just flew a few feet forward before turning back to Illumi expectedly. It was exciting to see his wishes come true so Illumi followed the bird, running at its side as it flew. His lungs burned and his throat was sore but he had made two friends today and that's all that mattered. Trees blew past his line of sight but his eyes stayed locked on his crow, leading him back home. 

And although his hope was dwindling, his home came into sight and he had never been happier. 

The moment that his feet met the stairs, his crow flew off which saddened him slightly but the cold was enough to pull him back inside. 

Even though she had sent him out, his mother scolded him harshly for being out so late. However, Illumi didn't mind the scolding, it was worth it. 

He had made two friends today, ones that he wouldn't forget no matter how old he got. 

"Illu?"

Illumi glanced up at Hisoka from his seat on the couch, smiling at the sight of his lover without makeup, "Yes?" 

"You were spacing out," Hisoka smiled, kissing Illumi's cheek, "What were you thinking about?" 

"You." 

Hisoka sputtered, his face flushing red before he grinned mischievously, "I didn't know that you could flirt, Illu!" 

Illumi tilted his head curiously, "I wasn't flirting, I really thinking about you." 

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, "What about me?" 

"About how handsome you are." 

Hisoka stammered again and Illumi chuckled quietly into his hand, hiding his face within a nearby book. 

From beside him on a pedestal sat a crow, big and grown-up now. It chirped happily at the scene, laughing along with them. It was a wonderful morning as snow fell outside and the sun hid away behind the clouds. 

And all Illumi could think was;  _ Thank you for leading me home. _


End file.
